Since 2006, AMIA has conducted its Annual Health Policy Invitational Meetings to focus on topics of highest relevance in health informatics and information technology. These meetings have consistently delivered impactful perspectives on high-priority informatics policy topics that have served to advance our collective understanding on the policy directions and further research needed to effectively advance health care in the areas under discussion. The AMIA Health Policy Invitational Meetings have consistently achieved the following objectives: Participants become engaged in the topic through spirited discussions and networking opportunities. A multidisciplinary group of stakeholders from leading public and private sector organizations around the U.S. (thought leaders as well as hands-on data users) will come together to discuss key aspects of the selected policy topic. Breakout discussions and networking will reveal synergies among participants, which can lead to collaborative opportunities in support of policy and research efforts. Policy recommendations and a forward-looking research agenda are articulated. The formulation of policy recommendations and an agenda for further research will provide a clear basis for ongoing debate on the issues involved in developing a consensus regarding the selected topic that is workable for public and private sectors stakeholders and at national and local levels. ? Broad audience beyond the conference reached via dissemination plan. A broad audience will be reached through the following mechanisms: the meeting report will be published in the Journal of the American Medical Informatics Association (JAMIA), a top-cited journal in the biomedical informatics field; the report and related materials will be posted on the AMIA website; AMIA will seek out opportunities to make presentations or provide testimony on the meeting results. In addition, with AHRQ funding support, a special session at AMIA's 2015 annual symposium addressing policy issues will highlight the meeting's findings. Deepened understanding leading to action. Energized by the discussions, stakeholders will return to their organizations with a deepened understanding of the need for data stewardship principles and processes as well as the challenges inherent in developing them. Their grasp of the issues will help their organizations move towards well-considered data stewardship approaches and policies.